


【盾冬】双向纠缠

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Chains, Coercion, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 他们是病态的共生与共存，是无可避免的必然。





	【盾冬】双向纠缠

**Author's Note:**

> 病态描写/强制&锁铐/非常见单向囚禁，建议阅读完整篇

☆James Buchanan Barnes  


巴基刚回到家时，偌大的屋子里仍旧是静悄悄的。

他熟练地脱下棕色的皮鞋，将手提包放在一旁的鞋柜上，然后再光着脚轻轻地往客厅拐角后的主卧里走去。

他身上还带着一层若有若无的香甜的味道，大抵是早上出门前喷的橙花留下的余香——卧室里的那个人偏爱橙花的甜蜜，柔软而明媚，像是裹着一层花开茶靡的肆意，又有一种似如初恋一般惊艳的悸动。于是他索性是买了一大堆带有克里曼丁红橘甜味的香水回来，满满当当的塞了一整个床头柜，虽然那个人对他的举动也一直毫无波澜，但他心里却认定了对方喜欢的事情自己都应该做到。

巴基推开门，温柔的阳光透过被挽起的窗帘后的白纱幔透过了他的眼前，落入对上的那双蓝绿宝石的眼眸里。窗边的藤椅上坐着一个高大的金发男人，侧脸犹如古希腊雕塑一般俊美迷人，巴基贪婪地将目光停留在男人的身上，迷恋地流连于那双深邃得望不见底的蓝眼睛和冒出点点胡茬的下巴。

他走过去，“史蒂——夫。”他软糯糯地拖长了中间的音节，语气中带着浓浓的撒娇意味，以及毫无自觉的勾人。

那个被呼唤为史蒂夫的男人——他的确是史蒂夫，抬头看了他一眼，脸上看不出有什么变化的表情。

巴基并不介意，他快速地扯开领带，衬衫最上面的几颗扣子也被他用力的动作猛地松散开来，露出一大片白皙的、许久未见光的皮肤和锁骨来。他一边用拇指按开皮带的结扣，一边跪坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，然后他毫不意外地看见对方好似不堪忍受地皱了皱眉。

他猜想对方一定是想躲开，但是却又没法躲开。

史蒂夫的脚踝上被他强硬地挂上了一个锁得死死的脚铐，黑色的锁扣上连接着一条粗实的铁链，长长的链子一直连接到阳台上被固定住的水箱上，末端紧紧地缠绕了好几圈，打成了一个由铁链组成的沉重死结，然后再在上面挂上了一个钥匙被他藏得几乎自己也发现不了的抗液压锁。

——他时刻担心史蒂夫会逃掉。但其实史蒂夫根本逃不掉。

巴基•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯相识于孩童时期，灵魂纠缠至此，从童言稚语时期的约定好永不分离再到青年时期的扶持相伴，最后成为巴基认为的单方面变质的友情——在史蒂夫有了女朋友佩吉之后，即便是史蒂夫从未对他有过一点儿除友情以外其他更加亲密关系的表露，但他再也无法忍受自己心爱的人要同他人分享，于是在一顿名为“庆祝脱单”的晚饭后，史蒂夫只是喝了一小杯红酒，吃了几口饭，便失去了接下来的意识。

醒来之后他发现自己躺在巴基卧室里的床上，脚边是无法挣脱开来的锁铐。

史蒂夫从未认为过那仅仅是一个玩笑，而事实上他也确认了一遍这并不是巴基的恶作剧，他连一句解释与劝导都没有，他就静静地待在这个空荡荡的卧室里，坐在那个还带着巴基气息的白色双人床上，铁链的长度足够他在整间屋子的范围内活动，除开走路时叮叮作响的碰撞声在时刻提醒他被囚禁起来的事实以外，他像以往“活得中规中矩的史蒂夫”一样，在白色纱幔帘后的日升日落中开始了被巴基讲述为“同居”的日子。

他们有时候会做爱，史蒂夫更像是一个被施压的承受者，由着巴基收缩着那处紧致湿热的穴口，在他不受控制被刺激得勃起的阴茎上起起落落。巴基猜想，史蒂夫一定很厌恶这样不知羞耻勾引他的自己，或许更加讨厌身为男人受到抚慰时会无法阻止产生生理反应的性爱。他毫无掩饰地发出被史蒂夫粗大硬挺的阴茎顶到最深处的呻吟，浪荡至极地抱住对方结实的肩膀蹭动摇摆着自己湿漉漉的臀部，让黏潮炽热的甬道与凶蛮抽插的阴茎纠缠在一起。他会说史蒂——夫，我好爱你，又会哭叫着小声哀求，亲爱的，你懆懆我好吗？你操得我好舒服——巴基漂亮的脸庞被眼泪和情热的潮红弄得一塌糊涂。他在失神的高潮时仍不忘说出每一个得不到回应的爱语。

巴基觉得他们是一对真正的“伴侣”。

谁又能否认他们如此亲密的关系呢？就连即便是厌恶一切的史蒂夫也不能。他们的命运早已经从二十五年前就紧紧相连在一起了，就像浩茫璀璨的宇宙里两颗呈纠缠态的微粒量子，无关任何磁振，实际上无论自旋或其投影，他们本就是不可分割的。  


无论如何，巴基•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯拥有着最必然的相遇与相爱。

☆Steven Rogers

他当然是爱着巴基的。史蒂夫想。

巴基总是在他面前乖乖巧巧地垂着脑袋，露出的一截白皙的脖颈散发出他最热爱的橙花的淡香。对方仍毫不自觉地舔弄着红艳而诱人的唇瓣，那双悄悄抬起的眼眸余光里是掩饰不住张扬又热切的爱意与占有欲，配上那张漂亮得过分的脸庞，或许还有那些温柔勾人的尾音，总能在史蒂夫心里点起一阵凶猛的火。

他并不是什么“中规中矩的史蒂夫”，他对自己最珍惜的朋友早就怀揣着不可告人的隐秘心思——史蒂夫的面目上的确如巴基所见，永远对自己勾引索求的举动毫无波澜，但巴基却无从得知，那张掩饰得毫无情绪踪迹可寻的脸庞下是想要狠狠将他用皮带捆绑在床上，粗暴地分开那双纤长白皙的双腿，而后用早就硬得发痛的阴茎捅进那个骚荡至极的湿漉肉洞。

佩吉的确是一个专业的演员。史蒂夫邀请她假扮自己的女朋友，所有故意的介绍与情侣间贴近的举动不过是为了引起巴基掩藏在心中的占有欲的一场戏。他怎么可能会注意不到那双闪着泪光的眼睛，又怎么可能看不见对方无法忍受咬住的下唇。巴基问他，史蒂——夫，男孩又习惯性地拖长了软软糯糯的尾音，你真的要谈恋爱了吗？这是真的吗？

史蒂夫露出了一个温柔的微笑：“是的。你会为我高兴的，对吗？我们不是最好的朋友吗？”

他胜券在握。

如果说巴基是这场囚禁里的主导者，那么史蒂夫就是在主导者之上的操控人。他当然知道那杯红酒里下了一点小小的迷药，足以令一个成年的强壮男人失去意识，而在醒来看到脚踝处的锁铐与铁链的那一刻，他在心底里露出了满意而愉悦的微笑。

这场病态的感情里是隐秘的互相救赎——巴基想要永远地独自占有史蒂夫，史蒂夫又何尝不是一直在惧怕担心巴基终有一天会离开他。冰冷的锁链与最熟悉的房屋将他们困在这个拥有着安全感的空间里，他们像两条缠绕攀爬而生的共生荆棘，互相汲取，互相给予，层层尖刺将所有的不明隔绝在外，而后将他们包裹在冰冷却又温暖的其中。

他们共生与共存，他们是无可避免的必然。

巴基在为史蒂夫逐渐柔和的态度与平稳的接受而喜悦。史蒂夫似乎已经不像刚开始那样严肃不耐的冷漠推拒，金发的男人会在缠绵交融的性事里回应他凑上去的亲吻，会在下班归来后淡淡地望着他说你回来了，还会在他一次又一次扭动着身躯放荡勾引中低声骂他骚货。

巴基黏糊糊地凑上去亲吻史蒂夫性感的脸庞，而后又被男人捏着下巴凶狠地咬住了嘴唇。黏黏糊糊的肉洞正淫荡地涌出湿漉漉的汁液，被粗硬如红铁的阴茎插得噗嗤作响，他在呜呜哭叫着放荡呻吟，不知羞耻地用双手握住自己乳肉哀求对方的亵玩，他说史蒂——夫，你太粗了，我好喜欢，最后又将温热的鼻息全数喷洒在对方的耳边，软绵绵地边喘边讲，n你操得好深，我要坏了。

碧绿色的眼睛像泡在满满的眼泪里，不自觉流出的唾液与口交时留下的黏液混合在一起，将这张美丽动人的脸庞弄得淫靡色情。巴基趴在史蒂夫的身下，在意识模糊里撅着小嘴索要亲吻，史蒂夫就着抽插的姿势将他搂在了怀里，牵动的锁链在叮叮当当作响。

史蒂夫低下头去，将一个温柔的亲吻落在了巴基的嘴唇上。  
他说：“宝贝，我爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
